


Ensnared

by Starbound_Beast



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Mating, Mer AU, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Scratching, Weird Mermaid Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbound_Beast/pseuds/Starbound_Beast
Summary: “So you feel it too?” The dark voice whispers into his ear. “Mypredicament?” A black tongue emerges from behind sharp teeth and licks a hot stripe down the side of Ferdinand’s face. “Please say you’ll help me? I can make it worth your while . . .”In the middle of the night, Ferdinand is spirited out of his comfortable reef home by a terrifying sea witch, one who has a desperateneedof his services.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink-meme prompt: [here](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1756#cmt1756)
> 
> Edit: Also in case anyone didn't know, eelbert is heavily inspired by Frog's art from twitter: [this](https://twitter.com/oversized_frog/status/1214312813918916614) handsome guy. Should have put that in sooner, sorry!
> 
> Anyone following me for Kaustikos, I'm sorry it's taking me so long and I'm sorry I'm a weirdo who wrote this instead. I haven't given up on it, I just be Going Through It. I feel it's pertinent to mention though, I have the glacial patience of a stoned AF metalhead waiting in line for merch. Like if you've ever heard Dopesmoker by Sleep, that level of patience.
> 
> Also, there will be a second part to this eventually (as in, i'm focusing on other stories/prompts first >>)! Stay-tuned!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

The first thing Ferdinand sees are the teeth; pointed, jagged, a mouth full of them like the bottom of a ravine. A dark and cold place where dead things are picked clean and monsters lurk.

The second thing he sees is the piercing green eyes; they are sharp and as full of violent promise as the glittering teeth.

_ A predator! _ He had strayed too far from his reef, too late into the night, and for what?

For what, he has trouble recalling.

To his recollection, he had been on the reef, in his nest. He had been preparing to bed for the night, brushing out his substantial hair and listening idly to Lorenz as he bemoaned his lack of prospects on the reef (again).

Then they had both laid down in their cozy bed of kelp and seagrass and gone to sleep.

. . .

Then this must be a nightmare! One which he’ll surely soon wake from and be no worse for wear! He’ll jolt awake in his own nest, possibly wake Lorenz in the process, who will then promptly complain and-

The predator swims closer, deliberately, as though through muck and not clean saltwater. Moonlight shines through the open water, glinting off of the suggestion of a sinuous and long body. It is a mer, certainly, but not any kind Ferdinand has ever seen before.

A gangly, pale torso is revealed to him and a gaunt face peers out of the dark, the green eyes like the lantern of a deep water fish. The hideous mouth full of teeth twists into an awful smile as it considers him close up.

He feels the hammering of his heart in his chest all the way through his throat. He is not dreaming. He is actually outside of the reef, confronted by this monster, and worst of all, he cannot move.

Suddenly struck with this realization, Ferdinand can only watch in horror as one long-fingered, dark hand extends toward him and trails a gentle claw down his cheek.

“So it does work, and well.” The predator mutters, more to himself than Ferdinand. He leans into Ferdinand’s neck and inhales the scent of him. Though he cannot move, the vibrations of that small movement send a shiver through his body. “You smell . . .  _ Divine, _ ” purrs the predator.

It moves back, and in his fugue state, Ferdinand can only really see it as a black blur of gleaming teeth and sinuous body. If he had control of his facilities he’d have fought this monster fin and nail by now and taken it down for his honor and his life, but he can’t. Whoever or whatever this thing is, has him at its mercy.

“We'll keep my charm on, for now, just to get from point a. to b. with as little drama as possible. Then we’ll see about removing it, shall we?”

Whatever that means, Ferdinand doesn’t find out. In the dark he sees a flash of light, so blinding it hurts.

And then, nothing.

The creature is lovely, Hubert thinks, quite a catch even. He considers the handsome face, peaceful now under his spell of sleep, and remembers the look of shock and horror that had plagued it. Usually, he would relish such a look on his prey’s face, but today is markedly different, and the look had only served to unease him.

Hubert is not going to be eating this particular prey tonight.

He swims at an easy pace, the immobile body of the other mer gliding along by the authority of his magic. Every so often he catches himself staring at the mer. His well-formed torso, delicate fins, and amber-colored tail. The glorious mane of fire-weed hair trails behind in waves. The line of sculpted muscle leading down his toned chest toward the prominent bulge of his sheath-

A shiver rips through Hubert, straight through his tail, and pulses in his own sheath. The potion has begun to take effect much earlier than he anticipated. Reluctantly, he tears his eyes away and focuses on the magic required to keep his prey unconscious.

He will get a hold of himself and maintain what little shred of dignity he has left to his name until he can get him and his prey stashed away safe in his cave. It wouldn’t do to make himself vulnerable by giving in to temptation out here in the open water where anything could come along and make a meal of them.

With a concerted effort, Hubert summons the magic pulling the other mer along, and adjusts it to match his quicker pace.

The sooner he can get home, the sooner he can get what he needs from this beautiful creature. He only hopes the mer is as agreeable as he is lovely; it would make this all so much easier. But then again, Hubert had never really been one to rely on hope alone.

Ferdinand wakes in a darkened open space. Lit by some distant pale light, he sees a high craggy ceiling and knows he’s in a cavern of sorts, his body cushioned by a nest not unlike his own at home. But this isn’t home, and as he remembers more of what had happened to him, he realizes with fear that he is immobilized even now.

Immobilized and not alone. The pale light moves closer into his field of vision as the familiar figure of his captor emerges.

Ferdinand begins to struggle on his nest, to little success. His body is still not under his own command. The predator grins down at him and speaks.

“I can feel your struggling. Stop it.” And as though compelled by some unseen force, he goes limp.

The light, he sees, is an orb. It floats near the head of the other mer with some unknown force. With its radiating light, he finally gets a good look at his captor beyond the black, blurring horror that he’d seen in the open water.

He is a lean creature, with long limbs, hands blackened to the tips of his claws and pale everywhere else as though he rarely comes near the surface. His tail is the long, slick black thing he remembers seeing before in the dark. It’s flat and wide, flared and ragged like the body of an eel. An elver mer then, deep-dwelling and apparently as nasty as the rumors make them out to be. Truly he is a formidable creature.

It is the green eyes that command his attention above all the rest of him. They’re cold and narrow as they study him. He feels his flesh rise in tingling waves at the inscrutable attention.

“You can blink,” he says. “Blink if you understand me.”

Ferdinand does and so he blinks.

“Good. I don’t want a fight. My name is Hubert, I am a witch and I need something from you.”

What in the wide blue sea could  _ a witch _ need from him? Ferdinand blinks.

“If you promise to be a good boy, I promise to release you and explain myself. Can you be civil for me?”

This predator wants civility? Ferdinand will show him  _ civility _ . He blinks again.

Hubert gives him one more calculating look before finally, he reaches toward Ferdinand. For a split second, he fears those claws are going to reach into his chest and rip out his beating heart. They do not. Instead, they come away with a tiny pendant on a thin chain he had not known was even there. And with the pendant, the feeling of being constricted lifts like a literal weight off of his chest and he feels himself again.

Instantly he’s aware of something he hadn’t been before. An intoxicating, confusing brew of scents is wafting from the other mer. Whatever it is, makes his head feel light and even as he backs away and rolls the tension out of his body from being immobile, he’s taken in by it. It’s confusing but pleasant. Yet, whatever it is he won’t let it distract him.

“Feel better? Now, to get to business-” The predator makes a move forward. But before he can swim any closer, Ferdinand lunges for him.

In the ensuing tussle, he has Hubert pinned to the nest, the other mer fighting and scratching the entire time. Dust clouds around them from the cavern floor, obscuring the light of the orb and making it hard to see in the darkened cavern. He can hear him though, hissing in indignant shock and anger, but Ferdinand has him thoroughly pinned now, despite the scratches that now line his arms.

He grunts when Hubert’s body undulates against him, the sleek scales slipping around his tail in another poor attempt to buck him off. He has Hubert pinned down by the arms and uses the bulk of his tail in an attempt to pin the rest of him. He’s so slick though, that he merely slips against Ferdinand’s body like oil. Ferdinand tries again, this time pressing his torso into Hubert’s and compressing him further into the nest. He grits his teeth when the elver mer manages to scratch his chest and is about to do something drastic when he feels  _ it. _

The presence of something plush and hot sliding against his sheath.

“Ah!” As though hit with a jolt of electricity, Hubert stops fighting, spasms once, and goes very still, his angry hissing turned to panting. They are both still then, no sound save for Hubert’s breathing and the sound of Ferdinand’s pulse beating in his ears.

He grinds down again experimentally, peering down at the other’s tail in wonder. The opening of the other’s sheath is so swollen, so hot and puffy, he can feel it throb against his own. 

It feels pleasant and if the broken gasp coming from Hubert is any clue it feels pleasant for him as well.

The slick muscular tail writhes into his own, gentler now, making easy waves lap around them and dust rise again. With it, comes the scent, stronger now than it had been before, obviously coming off of Hubert. Ferdinand finally recognizes it for what it is. The smell of arousal.

“So you feel it too?” The dark voice whispers into his ear.  _ “My predicament?” _ A black tongue emerges from behind sharp teeth and licks a hot stripe down the side of Ferdinand’s face. “Please say you’ll help me? I can make it worth your while . . .”

“What is the meaning of this!?” He makes to move away from the eel, but in doing so, loosens his hold enough for Hubert to get his arm wrapped around Ferdinand’s back. With the other, he reaches for Ferdinand’s sheath and strokes careful clawed fingers around his hole.

Ferdinand can’t help it, he merely watches as the hand coaxes him out of his sheath, distracted further by the cloying scent and the insistent nibbling teeth at his chin.

“Oh, a perfect size!” Hubert exclaims when he has the member to hand. When he runs a single claw down the hard length, Ferdinand gives a violent shudder, digging his fingertips into the ribs of the other mer, nearly gouging into the delicate frills of his gill.

Hubert gasps at the pain then chuckles darkly. “I’d say you’re more than willing.”

The sex smell is overpowering now, making Ferdinand’s head spin, all the blood having rushed to his cock. It’s all he can do but moan while the elver takes him to hand, stroking him in one smooth black hand, humming into the side of his neck, and mouthing at his pulse with those dangerous needle teeth of his.

Ferdinand trembles against him, tail twitching as the strokes increase their tempo. The teeth catch at his skin and he whimpers. Closing his eyes to the fear and letting the pleasure wash over him, he’s truly caught now by whatever magic hold this creature has over him. He’s so close that when the tongue presses back into his skin, he simply exposes his neck and closes his eyes, lost to it.

_ So close, he’s so close! _

Then it stops. He whines and tries to buck, eager for the friction but the hold the other has on him is looser now, merely holding Ferdinand in hand.

“Ah-ah!” Hubert tuts softly.

“W-why-”

“Because I need mine too. . .” He purrs, voice peaking when he grinds his swollen opening up against Ferdinand’s heavy cock. The heated folds of it slip around him and it catches and pulls on the rim; they both groan at the contact.

His cock gives an interested twitch and Hubert takes him back to hand, guiding him into that waiting heat. Once the head enters, Ferdinand presses him down into the nest and the rest sinks into place in one agonizing slide. Hubert has gone still, the only movement the trembling in his hole.

“Ah!  _ Yes, yes, yes! _ ” He chants once the cock has him filled to the hilt.

Ferdinand doesn’t need any more prompting than that. He fucks into him with as much ferocity as the other had only just used to fight him. The witch is so responsive, whimpering and shaking with every thrust, hands fluttering around Ferdinand’s back, claws tangling in his hair.

He feels so good wrapped around his cock. Ferdinand moves his grip from the other mer’s ribs to his hips to get better leverage. He’s hard to keep a hold of, but he manages it and gets him thoroughly pinned enough that he can drive right into that tight clamping heat.

The mer beneath him isn't exactly the most beautiful partner he’s ever tousled, but he’s certainly the most enthusiastic. With his head rolled back into the nest, mouth gaping, and eyes closed, Hubert is a picture of ecstasy drawn in inky black. Through the haze of pleasure and dust, he sees the mer’s long black tongue, the appendage lolling out and grazing his sharp teeth. He wonders at it; how does he fit such a thing in his mouth, how long does it extend? He’s fascinated.

Ferdinand presses him further into the nest, pinioning his tail harder, making his thrusts shorter and more brutal, his cock barely leaving the spasming hole with every movement.

“You have what you need yet witch?” He snarls.

Hubert cries out. It seems the witch can’t speak but his tail which had been flailing beneath him wraps around Ferdinand’s own in a grip almost as tight as his cunt. It would have been uncomfortable if not for the fact that it held his thrusting closer to the other, making it impossible to move without slamming into him. Ferdinand merely goes with it and rolls his hips into the trembling mer.

He is so close to the other mer’s mouth now and taken by a momentary whim, he presses his own to the side of it. The eel responds with fervor. His mouth is overwhelmed with the thick appendage, which would have been horrifying were it not for the intoxicating musk and heat of the other’s body welcoming him in. The tongue lazily fills his mouth. He can feel it at the back of his throat, nearly choking when the eel mer moans into it and pushes back up into Ferdinand’s harsh fucking.

He has pressed the other mer to the nest, pinned him with his hips, and impaled him with his cock, yet the witch’s tongue makes him feel vulnerable and plied apart. Like he’s the one being taken for a ride. It pulsates in tandem with the elver’s thick black tail, which still has its near-death hold around him.

Somehow, he manages to wrest himself away from that mouth with a gasp, the tongue sliding out with a sick pop. The witch goes still then and Ferdinand watches blearily as he hides his face in the crook of his shoulder.

“Almost there- Ah!” Hubert pants, before finally, he comes, his body stuttering and going into a mess of glorious fits. Burning claws rake into Ferdinand’s back, and he’s sure to feel it in the morning, but it only serves to spur him on. His thrusts have become more like spasms themselves, and a queer feeling of weightlessness has taken over him. He’s so close he can taste it. It tastes like Hubert’s mouth.

He rocks into the still convulsing elver, once, twice, in rolling juts before finally succumbing to it himself. He groans against a pale neck, nips at a finned ear, and runs shaking hands down the length of a silky body. He doesn’t want to move, and can feel the edge of awareness creeping at him, but resists it.

Hubert breathes unevenly into his shoulder and groans, cunt still spasming pleasantly around him. It feels strange somehow, he can’t quite place why. That is until he realizes he can’t pull out. He can’t move the tail around him is so tight. So he doesn’t even try.

“D-do you have what you need?” He asks again, softer this time, and relaxes into the elver’s embrace.

“Mmm. Nearly.” Comes the weak reply.

Then the strangeness becomes more apparent. He feels it in his tail first, a shivering that makes its way to his cock. It feels as though he’s locked into place inside this creature, and all he can do is groan and twitch as the feeling grows. Like something is passing through him into the other mer.

_ Eggs _ , his weakened mind supplies, and Ferdinand merely shrugs it off, because of course  _ it’s eggs _ ! This is what happens when you lock with another mer. Nevermind the fact he’s never tousled another mer with the intention of passing or laying eggs, nevermind that this mer kidnapped him or could have killed him at any point.

He shakes with the feeling like a particularly painful and strange orgasm as they pass their way through him into the mer below. His limbs are so weak, with the eel constricting around him he can only lay there until it’s over, like prey caught and waiting to be consumed whole.

Hubert doesn’t consume him. He lies there too, seemingly as captivated as his prey as he accepts the eggs with a grimace. It must feel similar to him too, painful and sensual all the same. One egg passing through his cock into the eel’s cunt after another. Ferdinand can practically count them, but after twelve he loses track and then, his consciousness.

Hubert lays there panting beneath the reef mer, whole body alive with a tingling from the very edges of his fin to the tips of his fingers and everywhere in between. The other is out cold, body now a heavy weight atop him. He can barely summon the energy to move, and so he stays there, enjoying the live thrum of his body after the thorough mating.

Finally sick of being flattened and aching to move again, he rolls the mer off of him, which takes no small effort. The cock, which had become lodged inside of him, locked with the mechanism of egg-passing, is now soft. His body relinquishes its hold, but not without a final couple of hungry pulses as it slips out of him. Shuddering at the loss and the mess in his throbbing cunt, he stretches his lean body and inspects himself. His midsection is bloated, swollen with the other mer’s seed and eggs and there are more than a couple of bruises, especially near his gills and hips. He’s no worse for the wear though.

The aphrodisiac potion he'd concocted worked beautifully. It lured him the perfect mate; he got what he needed and a pleasant fuck in the bargain too. A little rough at the start maybe, but it worked out in the end. In fact, he feels quite refreshed.

The golden mer in his nest turns, moans weakly, but ultimately stays asleep. Hubert slips away to his work station at the far corner of the cavern, wincing only slightly when the movement makes his cunt twinge.

He tidies up. Puts away the anchor-charm he had used to subdue the mer. He puts away the mess he’d regretfully left his potions and accouterment in when he’d left in search of a partner. He grimaces, remembering how desperately it had pulled him from the moment he had drunk it, unknowingly toward a reef miles away from his home and a golden-haired mer he’d never met.

His abdomen cramps, the eggs shifting inside of him and he puts a trembling hand to the swelling there, in an attempt to self soothe. He can feel them falling into place inside him, gluing themselves to the walls of his womb, ready to grow. He thinks there had been at least twenty, a sizable clutch. The other mer must have been pent up. It’s a good thing too; the more eggs he gets out of this, the better.

“You!” A voice accuses and Hubert tiredly turns to find the reef mer propped up in the nest, an angry expression contorting his handsome features. “Witch! Explain yourself!”

“You’re awake,” he says flatly, too tired to care for any drama.

The mer gets up on an unsteady tail, arms clutching blindly at the cavern wall. He must not be able to see too much in the dark cave, not with Hubert’s magic-orb extinguished. Hubert can see him of course, being used to the dark; his hair's a tangled mess, sheath slick with the obvious signs of their coupling, arms a bleeding wreck.

Hubert takes pity on him and reignites the orb spell. The reef-mer’s eyes widen when he takes in his surroundings. His amber eyes flickering around the cave, and work station until finally resting on Hubert.

In the light of the orb, he really is quite lovely, flaming hair set off by the weak magic light, making the whole room seem that much brighter.

“Who do you think you are? Using me like--like  _ that? _ ”

It’s a pity he seems to be as arrogant as he is beautiful, however.

Hubert sighs. “I suppose I can’t fault you your assumption. I was rather brusque with my methods.”

“Brusque?” The mer spits. “You call magically kidnapping me and forcing me to mate you,  _ brusque?! _ ”

“I’ll admit to subduing you with magic, but you could hardly call it kidnapping. You are obviously, very mature.” Hubert purrs, allows his eyes to roam the mer. He’s delighted when his prey gets visibly flustered. “Besides, I didn’t force you to do anything.”

He glares at Hubert, managing to lift himself upright and away from the wall. "Oh, that is rich! Hubert was it? You said you would explain, now explain!"

“Very well. I needed eggs, therefore I needed a mate. I used an aphrodisiac to lure the nearest likely candidate. The likely candidate turned out to be you, and so, here you are. If you had let me explain myself, instead of attacking me, I would have made my case. Instead--”

The reef mer doesn’t say anything, his eyes narrowed in suddenly on Hubert’s midsection where the very obvious fruits of their passion now grow.

“No,” he says softly almost a plea. "It was real? I really-"

“Yes,” Hubert says, rapidly becoming irritated at having this stranger in his lair for so long after the deed has been done.

“We’re strangers, how can that work?!” His voice is so gratingly indignant, it hurts Hubert’s ears.

“Tch, imagine thinking you need to acquaint yourself with a mate before laying them. You really are a reef bumpkin. Have no illusions about what this is: a transaction. You weren’t forced. The aphrodisiac only makes a likely mate more likely. In other words, it can be  _ resisted.  _ If you require further compensation than our tousle, I will gladly pay you.” Hubert says and watches as the mer's eyes widen and his arms and mouth go slack. 

“Pay me?! Are you insane?! Those are my eggs too! My offspring--” he begins, voice tight with a near frantic edge.

“Oh please." Hubert rolls his eyes. "There will be  _ no _ offspring. The clutch is going to be comprised entirely of trophic eggs, which was my intention from the start. Another side effect of my aphrodisiac. I would have told you about that too--”

“Trophic?”

“Nonviable, nutrient-rich eggs. Duds. I needed them for potion ingredients and the only way to get them fresh is to. . . Well, you know the rest.” Hubert grins.

“Oh. Oh.”

“Yes, _ oh _ . You have my thanks. Goodbye now,” He says and turns his back on the reef mer, willing him to just leave, willing him to stop pressing Hubert’s limited patience with his questions and his presence--

He’s feeling well enough to move, if a little unsteady, but Ferdinand lingers still. The elver mer is so alien to him, so standoffish, but something about him makes Ferdinand want to stay. It’s something about the way the sight of his gently curving abdomen makes Ferdinand feel. There’s something to the line of his pale back and slim tail that looks almost fragile, despite the way he fought. The swelling of his abdomen is  _ very _ prominent on such a lean frame.

Eggs. . . The other mer is gravid with  _ his _ eggs.

His eggs . . . Made into potion ingredients. It's hard to take in and the thought makes him feel like floating belly up to the surface, let a shark come and end his misery, if only for a second. Then again, it wasn't the only thing that was hard to take in about this night. This strange mer lured him in with magic potions and his  _ charms _ and gave him arguably the best tousle of his life. He can't help but feel a little conflicted.

Even if those eggs were all duds, they’d still be growing and siphoning energy from him. They’d still make him slower and more vulnerable to predators and foes. From everything he’s ever heard about carrying, the elver mer was in for a difficult time and apparently going it alone.

“Ferdinand,” He says, finally coming to a decision about the elver mer.

“What?” The eel snaps.

“My name is Ferdinand.” He says slowly. “If you're mistaken and any of those eggs do become viable, I assume you know where to find me. And if you need help, ask next time!” He vehemently adds. “You might be surprised how far  _ actual _ civility can get you.”

The elver throws him one long incredulous look over the shoulder before finally turning back to his mess of vials and pots. There are skulls on a shelf nearby of varying sizes and a row of jars with unidentifiable  _ things _ twitching inside next to them. The long ragged black tail whips in irritation and the black claws are wrapped around some delicate instrument now.

In the pale ghostly light of his magic orb, he is exactly what Ferdinand would have imagined a witch to be. Terrifying and dark and strange. Yet, Ferdinand thinks with no small amount of mortification, he will never be rid of the image of Hubert, open-mouthed and panting, writhing on his cock. Nor will he ever forget the taste of the eel’s black tongue down his throat, or the heady smell of his sex.

“It’s just instinct you’re feeling  _ Ferdinand _ . . . Concern for hypothetical offspring that don't exist. Don't listen to it.” Hubert says, disrupting Ferdinand’s day-dream dilemma. “But if I have further use of you, trust, I will come for you. Better to not get your hopes up though; I plan on being rather indisposed for the time being.”

Ferdinand watches his back a moment longer before he finally turns toward the light of the cave mouth and begins his journey home in a daze followed close behind by the echoes of Hubert’s dark voice.

_ It's just instinct you're feeling Ferdinand. . .  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Me: Ah my first smut *blushu* *posts relatively tame edeleth smut* I'm so embarrassed!
> 
> Also me: and now for my next trick! *posts some weird oviposition/merpussy smut*
> 
> And I still get nervous whenever I post something, regardless of smut or not lol
> 
> All errors are mine, tried my best to edit! I appreciate con-crit if you have some, not required though. Thank you for reading!


End file.
